


【APH|露米】非常规天使与恶魔

by batou_orz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, RusAme
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batou_orz/pseuds/batou_orz
Summary: 非常规属性（？）下的天使露x恶魔米的组合，ooc极大警告。（准备开连载更新，介于可能会有一定性描写等内容，所以设置了分级。）
Relationships: America & Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	【APH|露米】非常规天使与恶魔

“姓名？”  
“伊万•布拉金斯基。”  
“想要成为的种族？”  
“天使。”  
“为什么会选择成为天使？”  
“成为天使之后，就能正大光明的给予恶魔绝望了 ”

阿尔弗雷德并没有想到，在这个新世界里恶魔得和天使组搭档，更没有想到自己居然在这还会遇见伊万。  
他和伊万的关系说好也不算好，说差也不算差。他看不惯伊万，但是和他打配合的时候契合度却是最高的。其他人说不懂伊万脑回路的时候，他心里其实知道伊万所说的意思，就是不想说出来罢了。  
毕竟说出来的话可能会造成奇怪的事件，虽然希望大家的目光聚集到自己身上，极有可能引发更多不必要的误会，何况他总觉得伊万对自己有其他的意思。  
“成为我的东西吧，阿尔弗——”  
前世伊万说的这句话突然浮现在了阿尔弗雷德的脑海中。  
我可是活生生的人，不是谁的附属物啊！总而言之就还是让他别和自己一组，毕竟——  
“哎呀，阿尔弗雷德？你也在这里？”  
…………说什么就来什么。阿尔弗雷德看着向自己飞过来搭话的伊万，内心冒出了这个想法。而对方看着自己的反应……似乎跟印象中的他[b]有些不一样[/b]。  
“想不到当初的小英雄居然会选择当恶魔啊，难不成是想要征服世界？”  
只是单纯觉得成为了恶魔会很酷而且能获得力量的办法比天使多罢了，本质还是要当世界英雄的！  
“只是一时心血来潮加上觉得帅罢了，倒是你为什么会选择当天使啊？”  
…不想说其实那这个面孔看起来挺适合当天使，可能当了天使之后内核会好点吧？  
“呼呼，为了能更好的猎杀恶魔，并看着恶魔绝望的身影啊。”  
“好变态。”  
说出来了。  
而且这脑回路怎么这么奇怪，摆明就是来针对我的吧，因为前世我老惹他生气？  
想是这么想，不过阿尔弗雷德立刻察觉到伊万听到这句话的时候愣住了一下。  
“嘛随你怎么样好了我得先——”  
“阿尔弗雷德，跟我合作吧？”  
阿尔弗雷德一脸茫然的看着伊万，他原本还想着单打独斗去给有些欺负人的家伙一个教训。  
“而且没有天使的话，你的伤口可不好治疗哦。”  
“你这么想靠近我，是有什么目的吧？再说了这里还有——”  
阿尔弗雷德一看周围，其他人基本都找好组队了。  
“你还挺聪明的，目的就是想虐待你。”  
“你更适合当恶魔，当天使简直侮辱了天使这个种族和职业。”  
“可是我刚才读了一下你周围空气，还是觉得我适合当天使哦？”  
“你他妈不要乱读我的想法！！”

老实说伊万自己也没想到阿尔弗雷德会选择当恶魔，明明在前世可是嚷嚷要当世界英雄。  
他知道在这个世界里的恶魔与天使设定不太一样。恶魔没有自己自愈的能力，所以需要有一名天使在旁边做搭档和输出。  
虽然自己的确想要对恶魔施虐并予以绝望，但是既然阿尔弗雷德选择当恶魔的话，事情可就变得有意思多了，比方说可以利用自己的能力让他在自己身边老实点，甚至让他离不开自己。  
要如果不听话，杀了他好像也不是不可以？想到这里，伊万露出了笑容，而被盯着看的且对此并不知情的阿尔弗雷德感觉背后有点凉。  
好了，既然决定了，可不能把独占小家伙的机会让给别人——


End file.
